Arthur's Birthday
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: EROTICA! A prequel to "Ariadne's Thread". I hinted a lot at his birthday present in "Ariadne's Thread" and it seemed unfair to not give more detail.
1. Chapter 1

**A prequel to "Ariadne's Thread". **

** Erotica, but it's tasteful. **

** I hinted a lot at his birthday present in "Ariadne's Thread" and it seemed unfair to not give more detail. **

Arthur's Birthday

"It will be perfect, trust me." Sadie cooed as she lit another perfumed cigarette. Ariadne was glad that they were outside walking. She found herself wishing for a strong breeze to lift up the menacing smell of her friend's smoke.

Sadie puffed out sinister blue clouds of retching smoke and relaxed some.

"I thought you were gonna quit." Ariadne said waving the smoke away from her with her hands. The last thing she wanted was to smell like Sadie's cheap, whorish cigarettes.

Arthur would hate it.  
>"I have tried. It is all Mr. Eames fault. He <em>makes <em>me smoke." Sadie pouted.

"How does he_ make_ you smoke?" Ariadne laughed. Always amused by her friend.

"He is always making crazy. He knows it. I need to relax from him making me so crazy." Sadie said in her broken heavy accent.

"You said you only smoke after sex." Ariadne recalled.

"Oui, What do you think I mean by making me crazy?" Said told her. "He is very good at sex, I stay with him for that. He has the amazing body, he has the strong sex drive. He also buys me things when I tell him to."

"Oh, I don't need to hear all this." The Architect said trying to block out her friend. He face flushing red.

"Fine, but trust me when I say that the men love for you to get this done." Sadie told her as she tossed her cigarette into the gutter. Oblivious of signs politely asking people not to litter.

The two women arrived at a salon offering full service grooming. Sadie, forcefully pulling the Architect inside.

The salon smelled of chemicals. Nothing at all like Ariadne's taste. She was not the type of girl who spent a great deal of time worrying about her looks. She never spent money in places like this.

An overly made up attendant greeted them. In quick French, Said explained about their appointment and the Architect was quickly escorted to a more privet room.

~ "I don't know about this, Sadie." Ariadne said as her friend helped her to put on a paper robe. The Architect was told to strip naked except for the hospital like disposable gown.

"You said you didn't know what to get this _Arthur _of yours for his birthday." Sadie said.

The smell of her awful cigarettes were still hanging on her.

"He's kind of hard to shop for." Ariadne admitted.

Arthur's taste was very specific and refined. He hated all things trendy. Preferring the looks and styles that belonged to another age. The Point Man often seemed out of place in the modern world. As if he had been born a century late. This made it impossible to buy a gift for him.

"I just... I've never done anything like this before." Ariadne explained. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Like a bitch." Sadie told her happily. "But don't worry, it will make the sex _so_ much better. You will be so sensitive that even a breeze with get you worked up."

Ariadne looked to her friend. Hoping to see she was kidding. Sadie only smiled. An attendant asked if she was ready before coming into the little room. In sharp quick French, she asked if Ariadne wanted anything special.  
>"Hollywood." Sadie said with a particularly wicked smile.<p>

"What's that?" Ariadne asked feeling a panic.

The attendant nodded and readied the wax and slipped on some gloves.

"Relax." Sadie said reassuringly. "It hurts the most the first time."

~ After a grueling 45 minuets of waxing in place she had no idea she could even grow hair, Ariadne was ready to kill her friend.

"I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into that." Ariadne said looking at her now naked sex in the little room's mirror. It looked almost obscene. Red and puffy from the assault of hot wax and it's violent removal.

"Don't be a prude." Sadie said looking over her shoulder at the attendants handy work. "She did a good job." Her friend said approvingly. "You should have gotten the crystal temporary tattoos. There very popular."

"I don't think so." Ariadne said pulling out her panties from her bag and slipping them on. Even with the cover of the lacy fabric, she still felt naked.

"I hope it will grow back before Arthur sees it." She said feeling a hard blush creep onto her face.

"Why do you want to let it grow back?" Sadie asked. "He will _love_ it. All men do. Eames loves it. I even had his initials put on in those little crystals." Said said proudly. "You could put "Happy Birthday Arthur" on it." She added pointing to the Architects, nether reigns.

"No." Ariadne said. Her face bright red.

What was she going to do? Arthur was an every night kind of man. He would notice this right away. It was his birthday to. He would want to go to a nice restaurant and come home early for a night of uninhibited sex. She knew his habits and they almost always included an early bedtime that would fall easily into making love.

A few days ago, her old roommate Jon had moved out and taken a job in Rome. The Point Man had moved in. Not officially, but he spent every night with the Architect. They had mutually decided that she would go on birth control. It was too much of a hassle to bother with a condom each time and they were both committed to each other. It was very liberating to be with him without any barriers.

Now, there were truly no barriers.

As she and Sadie walked home, she found her friend was right. An unwelcome breeze seemed to pierce right through her clothes and invade her privet parts. The Architect gasped as her friend laughed maliciously.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Cursing Sadie's name, Ariadne returned home. She stank of those awful perfumed cigarettes and chemicals of the the salon. She needed a bath.

Her main reason for buying this apartment with the funds from the Fischer inception was the bath tub. It was a well cared for, old fashioned clawed foot tub. The kind the would require gallons of water to fill up but felt like a privet pool once it had.

When she took a bath in it, it was the only time she was glad to be so small. She could lose herself in that tub.

She prepared her bath water using a variety of light perfumed mixes. Lavender and vanilla soaps. Things she knew would relax her. Arthur would be returning that evening from a quick trip to Germany. He, Cobb and Eames were working an extraction. Their Architect had opted out of the mission in favor of enjoying some much needed down time.

Ariadne quickly striped herself of her simple clothes. The air of the bathroom hitting her intimate areas felt particularly sharp. She gave herself a hard look in the mirror. She had never spent a lot of time examining herself down there before. Women didn't have the same fascination with their genitals as men did. The very idea of it seemed wrong somehow.

She decided hers were not that impressive. Smaller then she had thought it would be. Not much to it really. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness and gingerly stepped in the tub.

Thinking this would just be relaxing, everything was going fine until her freshly denuded skin hit the warm water. Her sensitive, exposed nerves sent a rush of endorphins through her body and caused her to almost scream and fall into the water. She was in no way prepared for the sensation of the warm water on her naked sex.

It felt... good. The warm water was penetrating her.

Easily.

It's ripples and caresses she could feel in ways the hair had stopped before. She eased herself slowly into the water and allowed the rush of water to hit her. As she relaxed into the steamy tub she started to open and close her legs. Like a butterfly. The rush of warm water hitting her between the legs felt just right. Soft, yet strong.

_Open, Close_

The gentle slapping of the water on her sex was comforting and more then a little exciting.

_Open, Close_

The water was turning rapid under the strong movements of her legs. Pounding on her sex with a wonderful stroke.

_Open, Close_

She realized suddenly that she was breathing hard. That her body was ridged under the unusual masturbation.

_Open, Close_

It felt wonderful, this aquatic massage. Her hands were gripping the sides of the tub as her leg beat a faster stronger rhythm.

_Open, Close_

_Open, Close_

_Open, Close_

Her hands wandered downward. As she gave into it. Arthur approved of her self pleasures. Had even taught her how. Had made her do it in front of him. Her methods becoming more experienced with practice and guidance.

Her hands didn't penetrate herself at first. Just rubbed over her nakedness. She was shocked at the pure_ feel_ of her hairless folds. It felt strange, not like her own skin at all. As if it were something laying open and obscene.

The contact of her hands on her vulnerable self was powerful. She was at a lost to put the right words to such an intense feeling. The hair had always protected her from being too over stimulated and now, with no barrier, she could feel the skin on skin contact much more keenly.

Her need was stronger then her fear at this point. She was thoroughly excited over her own newly discovered country. She casually flicked a leg free from the warm water and let it rest on the edge of the tub. Giving her full access to herself.

With careful pressure, she began to rub the upper parts of her new desire. Paying close attention to her clitoris. Just as Arthur was always fond of doing.

She knew she should be thinking of some sexy movie star or male model, but her thoughts were only of the Point Man's touch. How easily he could make her body convulse and spasm under his strong hands. How he would guide her own hands between her legs, making her stimulate herself. How she would beg for him to take over. To used those large hands of his on hers. How easily they would cup over her small...

"Ohh!" She cried out as her hand rubbed quickly and mercilessly over her naked sex. Not even putting any fingers in, she was making herself orgasm.

Her body felt alive. She suddenly felt the presence of her breasts, her nipples erect. Her free hand going to her chest. Pulling on her nipples violently. Imagining the Point Man's touch.

Most times he was gentle, careful with her. But in her mind now, he was anything but. She felt her hand shy away from her pulsing core as she felt the frightful grip of an intense orgasm coming over her. For a splint second, she wanted to stop. Compose herself. The over exhilaration she was feeling making her head swim.

Only for a moment she thought about stopping before her own natural resolve won out. She rubbed herself harder. Her body spasmodic. She imagined it was _his_ hand on her, unforgiving, oblivious to her cries of mercy.

She rode her self induced climax in a successions of hips bucking and water splashing.

It was the sound of the front door slamming that brought her back to earth again. She sat up in the tub. Her heart a succession of quick poundings. A sensation like fear moved over her as she realize what was happening.

Arthur was home.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

As if she had been caught doing something immoral, she tried to hide her body in the water. She heard Arthur's graceful quick footfalls outside the bathroom door and subsequent knock.

"Ariadne?" He asked. His voice muffled by the heavy door.

"I'm okay!" She called back in a somewhat excited voice. "I'll be out in a second!"

She grabbed a towel and covered herself quickly. The cool hair hitting her. Do nothing to calm her body down.

"I made an early flight back." He explained through the door. "I was hoping we could go out tonight." He added. Knocking on the door.

"Don't come in!" She shouted. Hurriedly putting on her robe. She couldn't let him see what she had done to herself. Her face was flushing red at the sheer embarrassment of it. She quickly towel dried her damp hair and opened the door.

The Point Man was on the other side, looking puzzled.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. A curious look written over his face.

"I'm fine." She breathed out trying to sound nonchalant. "I... I was just... um... in the tub." She stammered.

Arthur nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you." He said kissing the top of her head. "You smell good." He added.

"Yes... thank you." She said still not able to connect her words together. "I was out... with Sadie and... those cigarettes of hers." She waved a hand over her face and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" He asked casually.

"Um... yeah. It was a nice." She told him.

"What did you two do?" He asked interested. Ariadne pretended to think about about it. Hoping to fool him.

"Um... not to much." She lied.

~ Arthur had made reservations at a restaurant for his birthday. He had returned home early to spend the day with the Architect. Ariadne had to hide the worry and pretend to be happy as she knew what that would mean.

Arthur was still a young man, he would was easily aroused by anything. They could be just talking in bed and it would always lead to something. There were very few nights that didn't result in making love.

How could she manage to put this off? She was _way_ to sensitive for sex. If the bath water was enough to get her off...

If she told him the truth, explained the situation. He might agree and keep his hands to himself till it grew back. But, knowing Arthur, he was not the kind of man who would just lay in the same bed with her and do nothing but sleep.

Ariadne quickly dressed. She had a large walk in closet off their bedroom that was more then enough room to do her dressing. She had bought a very flattering red dress the day before to wear out and had to wear them with nylon panties so as not to show any lines.

The Architect had to appreciate the feel of her own underwear on her privet parts. Never noticing the smooth rub of the fabric. The satin like touch.

"Ariadne?" came the Point Man's voice through the closet door. She normally never closed the door to her closet while dressing. The couple preferred to talk and flirt shamelessly as they dressed.

"I'm fine!" She called out putting on a bra and hurriedly pulling her dress on.

She emerged from the closet to see Arthur, immaculately dressed (as always) in a 3 piece suit.

"You look beautiful." He said. His hand coming to rest on her waist.

"You _always _say that." She said blushing as she pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Can you zip me up?"

"I _always_ say it because it's _always_ true." He told her sweetly breathing in her ear. Ariadne felt her legs go wobbly as an intense dampness was starting.

Arthur's hands never left her waist as he circled around her. Coming to rest behind. She felt his lips kiss her exposed shoulder as his strong, sure hands slowly zipped her dress up.

She realized she was blushing deeply as she felt him kiss the back of her neck. His hands wrapping more securely around her waist, pulling her body into his.

"We could always skip the restaurant." He said nuzzling her ear. She felt her excitement growing. The feel of her panties and the hair removal made her feel naked below the waist.

"No." She said sharply fluttering away from him. "Um... No, we... I want to go out." She told him taking deep breaths.

Unsure how how she would survive this night out.

~ She was proud of Arthur. Proud to be be seen in public with such a handsome, well dress man. A man who's manners were perfect and reassuring. A man who took command of everything with grace and ease.

They were seated quickly in the restaurant and given a sort of respectfulness not often found by wait staff. She knew they most likely believed the Point Man and Architect were people of consequence.

Ariadne found it hard to concentrate on anything but her nakedness under her panties. She couldn't sit normally. The contact of her closed legs created too much heat. When she opened her legs, the air flowing upward excited her to much.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked her as she tried yet again to sit more comfortably.

"Who me? I'm fine." She said with an exaggerated smile. "I'm fine." She said again.

Arthur looked dubious. He ordered them a nice wine to go with dinner as she shifted yet again to avoid accidentally rubbing herself. Her face flushing wildly.

She managed to keep her head together enough to carry out a conversation with him. He told her about the mission. It had been a successful extraction of a new IT CEO. Arthur had been impressed with the new technology they were planning.

"It's amazing what the world will be like an just ten years." He was saying. "The things their coming up with."

Normally, Ariadne would have been very interested in this conversation. She and the Point Man were able to spend hours and hours just talking. They were both intelligent people, capable of such stimulating conversations.

After a long dinner that was perfect and not too filling, Arthur hailed them a cab home. His hand at the small of her back. She always loved that gesture of his. The way he would lead her into a room. She could feel his hand at her back, this handsome man at her side and others looking at them. Admiring the attractive couple. She blushed furiously as the cool outside air stirred between her legs. Leaving her exposed sex trembling.

The cab ride home was arduous. She couldn't get comfortable as she tried to keep her naked lower parts from making contact with the fabric of her own panties as well as her own skin.

It was raining a cold down poor now. The cab was stuck in traffic. Arthur didn't seem to mind it at all. His hand was resting on her crossed legs. Pulling her closer to him.

She finally gave up and allowed her inner thighs to rub against it's shelf. Giving into the sensations it gave her. Enjoying the feeling of her hot opening on her own skin. She rested her head on his shoulder as the cab made it's slow progress home.

Arthur, never noticing the Architect's crossed legs slowly moving up and down.

~ Once home, Arthur pulled her indoors quickly to avoid the rain drops. The Couple was laughing as they climbed the stairs. The hear from their bodies shaking off the cold of the rain.

In the apartment once more, Ariadne felt almost afraid. Arthur had shed his nice coat and was undoing his cufflinks. It was still early in the evening and he was already getting ready for bed?

She had to stall for more time. Stall him for a month till the hair grew back. Impossible. She could always tell him it was that time of the month. Not that he would believe it. She could pick a fight with him. But their evening out had been so perfect. So wonderful.

She slipped out of her shoes as lighting flashed and thunder crackled.

Arthur had come up behind her. His large hands closing around her waist. His lips returning to her neck. She tried to remember to breath as she resisted the urge to let her hands wander down her dress.

She felt herself growing damp under the Point Man's care. His kiss was warm and wet. His hands, capable.

She realized those capable hands were pulling up her dress, slowly, carefully. His normal habit of foreplay before taking her to their bed for the night.

Like a bucket of cold water, she felt fear wash over her. She couldn't handle sex. Not in her current state. She had to tell him. Tell him, and hope that he would understand.

"Arthur..." She said as another bolt of lighting cut across the sky outside. It's light flooding the room before the artificial lights in the apartment went out and plunged the couple into darkness.

"It's alright." Arthur said as she felt him leave her side and go into the kitchen.

"It's an old building." Ariadne said. Her voice weak. Arthur struck a match and lit a nearby candle.

She had an assortment of candles and holders all over the apartment. Mostly for decorative usage. Their pretty mirrored sconces on her walls reflecting the romantic hue of candle light. Ariadne couldn't help but blush as she watched her lover valiantly chase away the darkness. Room by room.

The result was an apartment bathed in warm candlelight. Arthur returned from their bedroom.

"I think this is much better." He said with a smile. Slowly kissing her. She was in no position to refuse. Seeing him like this. So handsome, almost heroic.

She wanted to make love to him. The desire between her legs literally pulsating.

"Arthur..." She breathed as he paused in his kisses.

"Yes?" He whispered as his hands were roaming up her dress again.

"I... I... I never gave you your present." She said feeling a hard blush come over her face. An embarrassment of the worst kind.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said softly. "Your enough."

"I...I..." She searched for the right words as she felt his hands reach her panties.

She had to show him. Warn him. Would he be angry? Would Sadie be wrong? Maybe the Point Man liked her the way she was. It was entirely possible he might think the total waxing to whorish. Arthur was old fashioned in many ways. This might be one of them.

She took his hand in hers and moved it to the inside of her undergarment. She felt her sex jump at the contact of his wonderful skin on her hairless folds.

Arthur looked back at her. Never leaving her eyes. His hands fumbling and exploring what she had done to herself.

His face was impossible to read. Was he angry? Upset? She was breathing hard as his fingers rubbed over the nakedness of her. She realized suddenly that she was biting her lip to keep from moaning.

"Hap... Happy Birthday." She gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Her face was worried as she stared back at him, fearful. She wasn't wearing her shoes and Arthur towered over her. He said nothing but continued to meet her gaze. His expression intense and difficult to read.

"When... when did you do this?" He whispered softly. His hands not leaving her underwear. His stroking continuing.

"Today, when I went out with Sadie." She whispered back. Her body becoming unstable under his touch.

"Oh." He said softly. His face passive as his hand moved gently over her hairless sex. "They removed... _everything_." He said. It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded. Half ashamed.

"I... I didn't know what to get you for your birthday." She said apologetically. He chuckled.  
>"I was expecting a card, or some nice socks." He said amused. "I wasn't expecting <em>this<em>." He told her intently. His hand grazing her.

"It will grow back." She said apologetically.

"Your already wet." He said huskily into her mouth as he started to kiss her. His lips delicate and tactful.

His hand was warm and she wasn't used to the heat of his body on her exposure. She felt his skin like never before.

It was true she was already wet. The absence of hair seemed to trigger a deeper response to any normal stimulus. She had spend most of dinner and the ride home worried over her wetness showing.

"I'm sorry." She said feebly.

"Don't be." He growled into another kiss. His body leaning into hers. Effectively pinning her to the wall. His hand was still in her panties as he roughly tore them down. Ariadne had felt a great rush of relief to be suddenly freed from their dampness.

Arthur's hand was still up her dress, he was now less tentative about his caresses. Reckless even.

"Oh!" She had cried out as his hand hit a more sensitive spot. He suddenly stopped and pulled away from her. Sensing he might have done something wrong.

"Art-" She was gasping. Her hands trembling. "Please... it's... it's really sensitive. You have... you have to be careful." She breathed. Trying to regain self composure.

She felt Arthur's hands go to her face. Bringing her lips up to his. She stood up on tip toe as he leaned down to meet her. She felt herself calm down under his kiss when, with his normal swift and graceful movements, he had swept her up in his arms and was carrying her to their room.

"Arthur, I... I don't think I can." She said worriedly. Feeling dizzy from the sudden change of height.

Arthur had lifted her in his arms before. The first time, when she fell sick during the Fischer inception. She had always found it ridiculously romantic. A thrill to be in his deceptively strong arms as he carried her with out any effort at all. Yet another time she was glad to be small.

"Yes, you can." He whispered depositing her on their bed and leaning over her. His kiss retuning to her.

His hands were busy removing his neck tie and shrugging off his vest and suspenders.

He always dressed to the nines when they went out.

She found herself helping him unbutton his fine shirt and helping him to shed it. His hot kisses were attacking her neck and the air hitting her sex was not helping the situation.

"No, it's too... It's too..." She was gasping as her lover was kissing her mouth. His sweet warm breath and lips brushing perfectly with hers. She forgot what she was trying to tell him as his assault continued.

Arthur's hands returned to her legs. Roaming up her dress. He neglected the wetness he was creating as he unzipped and quickly removed her flattering dress and dumped it casually on the floor. With a mad hunger, he was quick to take off her bra and his mouth was on her nipples. Devouring them with greed.

Ariadne gasped as his warm breath was on her naked body. She found herself closing her legs tightly to prevent the air from hitting her over-exposed area.

As if this was a challenge to him, the Point Man smiled softly before delving a large hand between her legs.

"Arthur!" She screamed clutching the undershirt he still had on. The force of what he was doing almost made her rip it.

Gone was her kind lover. The lover who took her gently.

"Lay down." He breathed hotly into her neck. She found herself nodding and complying to him. Unable to think for herself at the moment. Taking comfort in following his directions. Allowing him to be in charge.

The cool air hitting her naked body, her sex wild with wanting. Her lover over her.

With sure hands, Arthur parted her legs. Allowing the air to hit her wetness. She made a feeble attempt to cover herself. A last ditch effort at modesty. Arthur easily moved her hands away as he took his prize.

"Keep you hands to your side." He ordered. She nodded and did as she was told.

She found her hips were moving slightly from her neglected pleasures. The contact of his warm hands on her displayed desire was powerful. She had never realized how warm his hands were.

"So beautiful." She heard him mutter softly.

A reward for his searching, his thumb and forefinger easily found her clitoris and began a soft yet firm pinching. Ariadne felt herself gasp sharply and squirm under the pressure he applied to her.

"Arthur..." She said weakly. Her strength gone. She felt his fingers enter her then. Felt how wet she truly was as he slid in.

"Your ready." He said. She could feel his lips on her freshly waxes area. His breath.

Involuntarily, her hips bucked up. She felt his tongue delve into her.

"Arthur!" She shrieked form pleasure and surprise alike. She never thought Arthur would be capable of this level of carnal acts. He was normally dignified in their lovemaking.

She was frantic under his hot breath. Hotter then his skin. She never realized how sensitive she was to temperature she was before the waxing. He firmly grasped hold of her hips and legs as her body responded violently to his latest perversion.

She felt him lick and suckle on her. For agonizing amounts of time. Bringing her hips upward to prevent her escape. She realized vaguely that she held her bedding in a death grip as her entire body was being controlled by the Point Man's mouth.

He body relaxed some as she was slowly released from his euphoric kiss. He lowered her hips back down as her soaked lust sent her body to move in rhythm she had no power to stop.

She was possessed by a hunger now and watched him eagerly as he removed his clothes. Waiting for him to take her. Her teeth biting her lower lip almost painfully. Her hands rubbing wantonly over her wetness. Glistening in the soft candle light.

She now know what Sadie meant by Eames driving her crazy. She felt her sex had become almost like mania now. A sheer frenzy that could only be satisfied by one thing.

Her lover wasted no time at all as his body was over hers. The contact of his skin on hers was always wonderful. She easily spread her legs for him and felt the intense heat coming from his own want, pulsing over her exposure.

She would go mad with this sweet punishment. She was certain of that. She could never bare his hot shaft inside her.

Her body, however, had other plans. Her legs were spread wide for her lover. Her hips already rocking and swaying with a needed rhythm.

A need for a partner in this dance.

She felt his lips on her breasts and neck as he tormented her. Her only defense was her nails. Gently raking across his unprotected skin. Her casual threats of scratches on his bare back.

Arthur seemed unafraid of this. His hands to busy keeping her still to fend off her assault on his back.

Callously, he entered her. He was hotter and stronger then she had ever felt him before. The simple change she had made to her body had totally altered her experience of sex with him. It was hotter, more sensitive to contact. It picked up every detail of the Point Man. She felt him in ways she never had before.

He rode her as her nails dug deeply into his back. Drawing blood. Arthur either did not notice or care as he kept his hips locked tightly with hers. His thrusting steady and focused. He knew just what to do to drive her to a depraved state.

Her orgasm was quick to find her. She screamed violently for him to stop but her cries fell on deaf ears as he never ceased his grinding. Never released his possession.

"Arthur!" She managed to gasp out finally. "Please, come inside me!_ Please!_" She begged shamefully for his ejaculate to be inside her.

Her lover seem to surface from his haze and nodded as he pounded her more forcefully. Her moans of pleasure returning. Her helpless cries of pleasure finding no mercy.

She felt brutalized as he recklessly abused her delicate sex. Her tenderness was to exposed to sustain his ravishing.

His face was flushing red as his scowl deepened. She felt her inner passage tighten around his shaft as his hot seed shot into her. It was a delicious feeling. One she had fantasized of for a long time. She couldn't help but smile to herself as his life force flooded her insides.

Almost wishing she wasn't on any birth control. Almost wishing there would be a result to this night. Almost.

They were both breathing hard as their bodies came down from the enormous high.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. His manners finding him again.

"Yes." She whispered. Half afraid. "I'm fine."

"I like my birthday present." He said with a soft chuckle before his lips took hers again.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

She felt asleep then. Her lover's hands cradling his birthday present greedily as his arms were around her body. She felt thoroughly exhausted. Worn out by their frantic activity.

She fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep and awoke to a pressing hunger for him. Later, she would blame it on her hyper sex drive. A result of the hair removal that made everything so much more excited.

Her hand went to her folds and sighed as a warm wetness was already there. It felt so good to rub herself and yet, she still wanted more.

Arthur was sleeping peacefully. She knew from experience he could be aroused even in his sleep. His member was spent but could easily respond to her. He had proven many times he could perform more then once in a single night.

Her fingers were caressing him as he slept on. Barely stirring. His breathing was relaxed and even. Her hands moving over his stilled shaft as she easily brought it to standing.

Arthur's breathing was less relaxed, less even now. He was moaning slightly as she worked him. Her efforts rewarded by his swollen erection she had elicited without his consent. Her hand all the time working over herself, as she readied him.

Arthur was half awake as she carefully straddled him. It was almost like perversion, in having him. She was wet and eager for his penetration as she slid him into her soaking passage. Arthur came awake then. Confused and helpless under her. A position he wasn't used to.

"Ari-" he breathed. Trying to make sense of what she had done to his body. Looking up in bewilderment as her riding him.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. Leaning down to kiss him as she rocked up and down on him. His erection growing stronger under her abuse.  
>"What?" He asked confused as she used him. Being a man, he was soon lost to her. He gave into her needs willingly as she took what she wanted.<p>

His hands went to her naked parts. Forcing her to become excited. Making her body spasm and jump from the contact. A malicious gleam in his eye and she squirmed over him, refusing to stop her ride.

Awake now, Arthur sat up to meet her. Grinding his own hips onto hers. Sucking on her breasts as she leaned back to allow him to take what he wanted from her body.

Arthur took all he wanted. He knew just how to force her to climax now. The area cleared away for him. Making her anatomy easy to find and manipulate.

Ariadne barely remembered Arthur's own climax afterword.

~ Sometime later that night, she felt him on her. She was exhausted and her exposure responded eagerly to his touch despite it being sore.

"Arthur." She said, her throat dry and tired. "Please, no more."

She felt a warm wet cloth cleaning her between her legs. His gentle washing.

"It's alright." He whispered. "I'm just taking care of you." He said.

She felt a dry cloth on her sex then. Carefully drying her. Taking away all the moisture. She winced slightly as she realized her skin was red and raw.

"I don't want you chafing." He said softly.

She felt a cool soothing balm spread over her inner thighs and folds. The Point Man was smoothing some type of lotion on her.

"I got you some water." He said. She looked over at her night stand. The waning candle light was just enough illumination to reveal a bottle of water.

"Drink it." He ordered. "Your dehydrated."

"I am?" She questioned. She heard him chuckle softly as he covered her back under the blankets.

"Trust me, your dehydrated." He said.

~ She woke up to sunlight. It was early morning and the power was still out. She vaguely remembered the storm from last night as the candles lay gutted on her wall sconces and tables. They had burned themselves out along with the lovers.

She managed to crawl out of the empty bed and almost cried out at the soreness. She had gotten used to the feeling but coupled with the general numbness on her naked flesh was a new sensation. She remembered Arthur putting the balm on her late that night. Recalled their furious activity.

She hastily grabbed a robe off her closet door and covered herself. She listened to the silence of her apartment and realized Arthur was not home. She wondered where he had gone off to. He normally never left her alone without telling her where he was going.

~ She decided she needed a bath. As she sank into the warm scented water, she was surprised to fined herself not so sensitive anymore. The water was soothing, not exciting. Perhaps, with Arthur's help, she had grown used to her new body parts. She rubbed herself under the guise of cleaning and found herself excited.

'Not totally burned out.' She thought with a smile.

She finally heard her lover return home. She took her time about coming out of the bath and he had to come into their bathroom to retrieve her.

"Come in." She called lazily when she heard a knock. He entered her sanctuary as gave her a pleasant smile.

"Glad to see your up." He said "Are you alright?" He asked. Worried.

"I'm fine." She said with a giggle and blushed deeply. He leaned over the bathtub and kissed her.

"Ready to get out? I have breakfast waiting." He said. Tempting her.

"You cooked?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, the bakery down the street did." He said with a laugh.

She stood up out of the water and allowed him to wrap a towel around her. Arthur took it upon himself to dry her off. Taking the time to carefully dry her between her legs and re-apply a soothing cream on her. She smiled appreciatively at her as he stood back up.

"Thank you." She said kissing him sweetly.  
>"My pleasure." He smiled.<p>

~ Arthur had gotten her flowers. A variety of beautiful roses. In different colors. They ate a light breakfast as she admired them.

"I got you something else." He said taking a flat box from the breast pocket of his suit.

"You were busy this morning." She teased as she took the finely wrapped gift box from him with a shy smile.

"I got an early start." He said. She was thoughtful in unwrapping her present. Not wanting to destroy the pretty wrapping. Inside, was a plain little box, inside that, nested in shredded paper...

She looked at it for a long time.

"I hope you like it." He said softly. "I hate modern jewelry. I had this custom made a while ago. A small silversmith and artist did it."

"Arthur..." She breathed. It was a highly polished silver bangle bracelet. Simple and thin. It's weight deceptively heavy and strong despite it's delicate appearance.  
>"Arthur, I..." She said looking at the way the sunlight shone off it.<p>

"It's engraved, on the inside." He offered, looking at her worriedly.  
>"I love it." She breathed with a wide smile. "When did you get this?" She asked.<p>

He shrugged.

"Today." He said easily. "He just finished it. The gentleman who made it really took his time." He explained.

"When did you get this _commissioned_?" She asked. Knowing he was dodging the real question.

He looked uncomfortable.  
>"After the Fischer, Inception. When I came back to France." He explained. Looking slightly embarrassed. "Before, I met you again. Back when you were still made at me." He said with a small laugh.<p>

She never took her eyes off him as he looked uncomfortable.

"I've always known, Ariadne. Always." He said softly.

She was sitting in his lap then, as she was kissing him. The beautiful silver bangle lay on the table quite forgotten for the moment.

On it's thin inside was engraved. It's fine cursive writing reading: _Je rêve toujours de vous.*_

~ End ~

* "I always dream of you."

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I am not willing to say if this is based on any actual experience or not. But needless to say, I am tireless when it comes to my... Um... research. **

** Thanks so much for reading. **


End file.
